No Aisu! (KaitoAkaito)
by Nympharin
Summary: Kaito did the impossible- Ate too much icecream. Now, with a belly full of pain, he is taken care of by Akaito.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

 _So this is my first post... I dont even know myself what it is ^~^_

 _Warning: A certain amount of Yaoi and other unmentionables_

 _Akaito: What is this_

 _Kaito: Is that... us?_

 _Akaito: HELL NO_

 _Kaito: Nii-chan what does that word mean *points at computer screen*_

 _Akaito: Umm..._

 _Me: Okay, on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless you count the pencil I found on the floor in math class. I do own that._

Kaito sat down with his aisu, happily munching on the frozen treat. His brother, Akaito, had left a while ago to go out with his friends, leaving Kaito alone in the house to enjoy his ice cream. While Kaito ate he flipped through the TV channels, eventually settling on the baby channel because- who knows.

A few minutes later, Kaito lay on the couch, contently rubbing his stomach where a pint of ice cream now lay. He heard the door bang open, and heard the deep voice of his brother calling "Kaito, I'm home!"

Kaito jumped a bit and blushed causing his stomach to churn, not having expected his brother to get home so early. Akaito strode into the living room, his red hair brushed into his eyes a his hand tugged at the silky scarf around his neck. Akaito's skin always reminded Kaito of caramel ice-cream, smooth and creamy without any blemishes. Soon, Kaito had found himself in a blissful fantasy about caramel icecream, only to be awoken by Akaito poking him rudely in the shoulder.

"Um, Kaito, are you okay? You have this weird look on your face..." He trailed off, continuing to poke Kaito. "Kaito?"

"Huh? What about ice cream?" Kaito asked, eyes dazed. He jumped back a little to see his brother directly in front of him, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Your not looking so well... Your face is really flushed. Are you okay?" Akaito asked, a worried expression on his face. At that exact moment, Kaito's stomach decided he ate too mucch ice-cream, and Kaito threw up, directly on Akaito.

Akaito jumped back, pulling at the puke covered shirt, trying to get it off his skin. Kaito blushed when Akaito finaly pulled the red shirt over his head, holding it up in a bundle. Kaito's felt his whole face turned into a tomato as he ran after his brother as Akaito went to put the shirt in wash-room for him to clean later.

"Im so sorry, Akaito-kun! Gomen! I'll clean that for yo-" Kaito felt his stomach twist again, and he slapped his hands over his mouth, dodging into the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet, coughing and sputtering before he felt a hand rubbing his back. Kaito raised his head and blushed, almost immediately cringing and clutching his stomach.

"What the hell happened? What did you eat?" Akaito asked, staring at me in wonder. I thought back.

"I had the toast you gave me this morning, and the ice cream i found in the back of the fridge." Akaito's face twisted in confusion.

"I haven't bought any ice cream for a while. Unless..." Akaito ran back to the living room, grabbing the empty carton off the cofee table. He groaned, and walked back towards me, throwing away the carton along the way. "The ice cream was expired. How in the world did you not notice?" He shook his head as I opened my mouth to reply. "Doesn't matter. I guess you'll be sick for a while. Brush your teeth, your breath stinks. I'll call the doctor."

A few minutes later, Kaito was brushing his teeth when Akaito came back into the bathroom. "I just got off the phone with the doctor. You probably just have a stomach bug, and you'll have to rest for a few days." He leaned over, sighing and resting his chin on Kaito's head as he shut off the tap, stopping the flow of water. Kaito froze when he felt the weight on my head lift, and something wet by the corner of his mouth. Kaito looked into the mirror, and felt his face go red. Akaito was using his thumb to wipe a bit of toothpaste from his mouth. Rinsing off his hand, he started to walk off. He stopped before exiting the room, and looked over his shoulder at Kaito. "You should go lay down. I'll look into what foods you should eat to ease your stomach." He said, "Oh, and no icecream until your better."

Kaito froze as his world crumbled around him.

 _A/N: Hi again! So yeah, I abandoned this at some point and totally forgot what I was thinking while writing this, so sorry if it seems weird. Reviews, please! I honestly don't know if I should continue this. I might post a second chapter, but this most likely won't go too far if no one reads it._

 _'Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

 _Thankyou Queen Sunstar for being the first person to review/follow, and to the guest (Didn't have an account) who also wanted me to continue... (o-o) virtual hug to you two_

 _So here's a much requested next chapter!(actually not requested at all except for two lovely people)_

 **Disclaimer:** I own Vocaloid. I own it all.

Kaito peered around the corner, his stomach aching as he tiptoed through the halls. It was near midnight, and it was just about time for a midnight snack. Kaito, awake and alert, looked out for Akaito. A half asleep, angry redhead was all he needed to foil his plans. He called it: Mission Operation Obtain Aisu from Evil Pepper King. Hey, don't make fun of it. He saw on the kids channel on TV that if you name your mission something fun, it will surely succeed. He learned that along with how to beat fire-breathing dragons, something that will also probably come in handy here.

Slowly sulking into the kitchen, with his hair tossled and his blue-dinosaur pajama's ruffling, he did one more sweep of the room for Akaito. His stomach growled in protest against the eccesive movement, and he temporarily crippled over in pain. He slinked over to the freezer, bent over slightly. He pulled open the drawer-like box, shining a small amount of light through the dark room. Before his eyes could get used to the sudden light, and he could wallow in his success, he felt something press against his back, and arms wrap around his waist and knees. For a split second, Kaito saw his reflexion on the polished silver of the freezer. Red eyes of a firey dragon glinted back at him.

"No aisu until you're better, ya sneaky pest." A sleepy voice whispered into Kaito's ear as he was lifted and the freezer was shut, leaving the room in total darkness. Akaito manuvered quickly and silently through the rooms, and back to Kaito's. The blunette screeched a bit when Akaito tossed him on the bed and left, closing the door behind him. A pill and a glass of water were on the bedside table. Kaito smiled in spite of the pain in his stomach, glad at least the redhead was thinking of him. Kaito took the pill and shut off his lamp, which he had left on before he left the room. Slipping under the covers, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kaito was awakened to Akaito abnormally close. Kaito was also super aware of the redhead's hand on his forehead, the soft skin pressing against his own. His soft hair was hanging in a frame around his beautiful face.

"You look pretty..." Kaito mumbled sleepily, not a care in the world as he snuggled up against Akaito's hand, who in return removed his limb from the ball of blue tucked beneath the covers.

"As I thought. You have a fever." Akaito grumbled, grabbing a bowl of water from the bedside older brother pulled a wet towel out of the bowl and placed it across Kaito's face. The water dripped down his cheeks, wetting his hair and slicking it away from his red face. Kaito soon slipped into sleep again, with the redhead sitting on the edge of his bed, dialing a number on the phone.

The next time he woke up, there was a man in the room, standing and talking to Akaito. The Shion in question was standing rigid, with his arms crossed over his chest. Just before Kaito dozed off again, he heard the faint words of his brother in the distance.

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure to tell him."

Later that day, Kaito woke up to Akaito attempting to feed him a peice of toast and some soup. It appparently hadn't been going well, and Kaito was covered in soup and crumbs within a minute. When he sat up, Akaito blushed and shoved the bowl into his hands.

"Good, you're awake! I couldn't wake you up so I... Nevermind. The doctor checked your vitals, and it seems that you are all better. The fever was just all the stress you were having from not having any aisu." Kaito's face lit up, but before he even could speak, Akaito began again. "No, you can't have any sweets until tomorrow, to make sure that you've fully recovered, If there isn't any pain by tomorrow, then you can have some icecream." He finished with a stern voice. Kaito nodded, and looked down sadly.

"But, onii-chan, what if the pain isn't gone by tomorrow?" Kaito asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

Akaito looked at him, and Kaito prayed that he would soon be reunited with his dear Aisu.

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry my chapters are always short; I just don't have much to put into them before a scene break. I decided since there wasn't a lot of romance in either of these two chapters, and that my writing style here was much different, I might change it up a bit next chapter. Reveiws are greatly appreciated, especially since I'm writing this for you and I have no idea what you want unless you tell me. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
